Paint It Black
by CKthePhantomess
Summary: //A songfic to Vanessa Carlton's 'Paint It Black'// No one ever knew about Pegasus and Cecilia until after everything happened. So what goes thru a madman's head when he thinks his deeds are acts of love?


CK: This is my first song-fic, so please don't kill me! If this ends up being really, really crappy, I apologize now. I wrote it for my friend's club magazine, but I can't say that I really spent a lot of time on it. The story goes along with the song 'Paint It Black', a song sung originally by the Rolling Stones, but if you want to listen to it, I recommend Vanessa Carlton's version from her CD 'Be Not Nobody' because I think it sounds a lot better. Just trust me on that. I don't own this song, nor do I own Yugioh. This takes place the night after Cecilia's funeral when Pegasus is back at his castle, and then before he loses his duel against Yugi......  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) ~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
Pegasus stared dimly at the door to his room. He was numb.......completely numb. Cecilia.....none of it could be real, none of this could possibly be real.......the funeral......the burial......Cecilia's beautiful face laying still and motionless..........it couldn't be real.......  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
  
Had the world always been this way? Always so empty, always so horror- filled? People had stared at him as he had walked to his limousine after the reception..........like he was a stranger, like he wasn't human......and these were people that were supposed to be his friends and relatives..............well, he didn't feel human.....not anymore............  
  
I see the girls walk by Dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head Until my darkness goes  
  
Well, his world had been shattered. Whenever anything had gone wrong before, he would go to Cecilia, and she would always magically cure it, whatever it was.......but Cecilia wasn't there anymore, she would never come back............and the mere fact killed his heart and tore it to so many pieces........... The people at the funeral tried to comfort him....but none of them could understand, none of them understood the terrible pain that he felt as he watched her coffin pass by in that black limousine on the way to the cemetery........  
  
I see a line of cars and they are painted black With flowers and my love both never to come back I see people turn their heads, then quickly look away Like a new born baby it just happens every day  
  
It hurt him.......it hurt him like a thousand knives, but he knew he couldn't stop it....... A single thought wormed into his mind........ What would you do if you could??????? His mind's response scared him more than the question itself.... Anything...... No!!!! No, he couldn't think like that!!!!!! That was crazy talk, lunacy!!!!!! He couldn't lose his mind over this.......... Pain makes you think things that are crazy, insane..... Yes, that was it...... Maybe it'd go away...maybe, one day, somehow, the pain would just go away, vanish.....it wouldn't hurt anymore to think of her......to think of Cecilia.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the night before the duel between Pegasus and Yugi, and all was ready and planned. Pegasus sat on one of the balconies to his castle, sipping wine and musing to himself. "So it has begun....."  
He thought back to the funeral.......to Cecilia........ It hurt, it still hurt, even after ten long years. He couldn't even believe that those years had actually gone, it seemed much longer........  
What had he said that one lonely night? That he would do anything do bring Cecilia back? Well he certainly was testing the limits on 'anything', now wasn't he?  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see my red door and it's heading into black  
  
Thinking about Cecilia still brought him into the depths of horrible despair. How could a thing like death have happened to her? How????? She was so young......she was the world to Pegasus, she was his life.........  
Even to this day Pegasus still had trouble accepting that it was all real.....that it all wasn't some contorted dream made to torment him in his sleep..... Sometimes Pegasus would pretend to himself that it was really a dream.....that any moment now he would awaken and find Cecilia lying next to him, and everything would be okay...... But that was insane......  
  
Then again, Pegasus wasn't exactly showing the best signs of mental stability............  
  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black  
  
But Pegasus knew that he was crazy by now. Who didn't? And an even better question: Who cared?  
  
Well, now that he thought about it.....a lot of people. Yugi Moto, the Kaiba brothers, Yugi's friends......but so what? At this point, they were no longer people in Pegasus's eyes.....they were pawns, being moved around endlessly for his amusement.  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, paint it black, oh baby I wanna see it painted, painted, paint it black, oh baby  
  
Life's funny when you think really hard about it. If you had talked to him that one lonely night, after the funeral, and told him what he needed to do to get her back........he would have refused. There was always that sense of right and wrong, and Pegasus would have followed his conscience blindly, because, after all, it was the right thing to do. But now.........Pegasus had rather abandoned that, hadn't he? Right or wrong, he had to do what he could to bring back Cecilia.......... Cecilia...... Everything revolved around her in this twisted game, every piece of cruelty...it was all for her. If only she had never died in the first place...... That's what Pegasus always came back to, regrets. There was nothing he could have done to stop Death from taking her.....so why should he feel regret? He didn't know........ Her disease had come so quickly....no one had expected it, least of all him. No one saw it coming, Cecilia had always been very healthy.......no one, including the doctors.....that's why she'd died.........  
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
  
But that didn't matter any more did it? Whenever Cecilia had been hurt or upset before, he would always do whatever he could to make her feel better. Well, Cecilia was dead, and it was his duty to make things better again. And he had been doing his duty this whole time......by tomorrow evening, Cecilia would be with him, just like all those years ago.... Just like old times..............  
  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun My love will laugh with me before the morning comes  
  
That question that had haunted him for a long time surfaced once again in his mind... What if she can't forgive you for what you've done.....? As usual, Pegasus shook it from his head immediately. Cecilia came first, above everyone else in the world. There was no questioning it. When this was over....... Well, the best Pegasus could hope for was being able to fix everything, to restore the Motos and the Kaibas....... And there was no question to whether or not Pegasus could achieve his goal.....Yugi was a rather good duelist, he'd make it to the championship just fine. After that....... Pegasus smirked. Little Yugi didn't stand a CHANCE!!!!!!  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black Oh, black as night black as coal I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky Painted, painted black, oh baby Painted, painted black  
  
Pegasus raised his glass in a toast to himself. "Here's to victory!!!!!" 


End file.
